Miranda Keyes
, , Pelican |hair=Black |eyes=Green |cyber= |era= |types= |notable=Miranda Keyes is the daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes |affiliation=UNSC |hideb=true }} You may also be looking for Jacob Keyes or the level Keyes. Commander Miranda Keyes was an United Nations Space Command officer, and former commanding officer of the and . She was the daughter of the late Captain Jacob Keyes. Introduction As of 2552, she held the rank of Commander in the UNSC Navy and commanded the frigate, UNSC In Amber Clad. In 2552 she accepted her father's posthumously awarded Colonial Cross, which was awarded for his actions during the events of Installation 04. Biography The First Battle of Earth At the start of the First Battle of Earth, her vessel was docked at Cairo Station. After the station was boarded, she fought her way to her ship with the help of Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and SPARTAN-117. As the Covenant had invaded Earth, she took the In Amber Clad down to New Mombasa, where she dispatched Pelican dropships with Marines to join the massive battle with the Covenant in progress there. During the battle, the In Amber Clad was the only vessel close enough to follow the High Prophet of Regret when his Assault Carrier entered Slipspace inside the city. A large majority of the city was destroyed following the Carrier's jump to Slipspace. Delta Halo The In Amber Clad followed Regret's Carrier through Slipspace and ended up at Installation 05. There, she dispatched a platoon of ODSTs to assist the Master Chief in his pursuit of the Prophet of Regret. Once she learned of Regret's plan to activate Halo, she ordered the Master Chief to eliminate him. Meanwhile, Commander Keyes and Sergeant Major Johnson went to the Library of Halo, accompanied by most of the standard Marines of the ship. They attempted to retrieve the Index and although Keyes was successful, most of the Marines were killed or infected by the Flood. After a brief fight with the Arbiter, Keyes and Johnson were captured by Tartarus and his band of Brutes. The Brutes then took Keyes and Johnson to High Charity, where they met the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy. They were then taken aboard separate Phantom drop ships before the Master Chief could rescue them. Keyes was taken to the Control Room of Installation 05 because she had been designated as a Reclaimer by 343 Guilty Spark. Tartarus used her to activate the Installation, when the Arbiter and Johnson arrived and killed Tartarus. At that moment, she retrieved the Index and stopped the Halo from firing. When she questioned 343 Guilty Spark about the Halos, 343 Guilty Spark told her about The Ark. Defending Earth During the Halo 3 era, Commander Keyes returned to Earth and is first seen in command of the UNSC base Crow's Nest. She, along with most other base personnel, are able to escape before it is overrun by Covenant Loyalist forces. She then takes an active role as the commander of the . Once the Prophet of Truth succeeded in opening the Ark, Miranda was permitted by Fleet Admiral Hood to follow the Covenant Loyalist Forces through the slipspace portal. The Ark She then travels with Rtas 'Vadum and the Separatist fleet to Installation 00. Eventually, attempting to free Johnson from his capture by Truth in a Citadel, she crashed her Pelican into Truth's position. After attacking Truth and his Brutes with an M90 Shotgun, she ultimately finds herself outnumbered. Johnson asks her to kill him then commit suicide so that Truth could not use them to activate the Ark. She hesitates however, giving Truth the opportunity to shoot her in the back with a Spiker. After the Master Chief and the Arbiter kill Truth, Johnson is seen carrying Miranda's body into a Pelican. Johnson felt a great sadness for her death, possibly meaning that the two had developed a father-daughter relationship after Jacob Keyes' death. Gameplay In-game, Keyes appears as a non-playable character and is invulnerable to damage. An interesting fact is when you melee her, she won't bleed. She'll only bleed when shot at or when an explosive device is activated or fired. Trivia *On her left cheek is a scar in the shape of a 7.http://www.highimpacthalo.org/forum/showthread.php?t=15846 *In Halo 3, she is portrayed by Justis Bolding because Bungie wanted someone with an accent.Dexter's No. 1 Gal — Julie Benz — Previews a Killer Finale Friday, December 15, 2006 ''TVGuide.com: Are you all done with your voice work for the Halo 3 video game? Julie Benz: You know what? I am actually not a part of Halo 3. I was informed a couple of weeks ago that they are actually changing the voice of Commander Miranda Keyes, and giving her an accent.'' *An interesting fact is that she seems to use a black pistol instead of the silver that most other people use. *Miranda Keyes is the only person besides Master Chief and Elites who dual-wields weapons. *Strangely she is strong enough to dual-wield a two-handed weapon yet Spartan's and Elite's can't. She only does so for about 5 seconds before she lowers her weapons though. Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Keyes Category: Characters